The Twilight Series OneShots
by an edwardian princess
Summary: These are my Twilight OneShots... Alternate endings, stuff that i wish could've happened and various parts of the Twilight series retold in other character's perspectives.
1. Eternal Damnation?

"Til death do us part?" He questioned. Despite his humorous expression, his brilliant topaz eyes were serious, maybe even sad. "Eternal damnation". That was what he had called what I was about to do, what I was about to inflict on myself.

I did not understand the still-lingering doubts in my head. If I did not do this, they would kill me. If I did, I would be dead anyway, but at least I would be with him. Edward. I tore my gaze away from his hypnotic eyes, remembering how desperately I had wanted this. his vehement arguments and refusals showered upon deaf ears. Yet, here we stood, together. He seemed so sure, that what he was about to do was right. How was it that I, the one who had dreamed and hoped for this very moment, was having doubts now? Doubts about spending eternity with the man I loved, and who loved me back?

However, i knew that this choice wasn't about commitment, nor was it about those who would hurt me if i did not choose the right path to continue on. It was about the throwing away of an entire eighteen years of my life. My past, my family... and embarking on a never ending journey. It was about the people I loved. Charlie, Renee, my best friend Jacob. Could I bear to let them go? Could I bear to become the one thing Jacob detested most? His being a werewolf never hindered our friendship. That would change.

Edward could see the conflict raging in my eyes, even though I was immune to his mind-reading abilities. He loosened his hold on my hands slightly, his topaz eyes darkening considerably as he gazed broodingly at me. An angel. How could I ever compare? I remembered what i had said to him, months ago, when he saved my life. Relationships had to be equal. He couldn't always keep saving me. I wanted to save him too. I wanted to have that choice, and I COULD have that choice now. It was there, right in front of me. I just had to reach out and take it.

Vampire. Even up til now, I could not utter the word aloud. Edward's casual use of the word, of what he was, often shocked me. My best friend called them bloodsuckers. His mortal enemies. The world feared them. "Myths," they were sure. I wanted to be one of them.

"You can still change you mind," Edward murmured quietly, his face pressed into my hair as he held me close. I looked around, taking in our surroundings. The meadow I loved so much. The first place where we had first been alone together, where I first realised how much I loved him. The scent of freesias filled the air, a slight breeze rustling the leaves and flowers. A flower blew past us, petals fluttering in the wind. Edward stretched out a hand, and in one of his brief, lighting quick, disconcerting moments, plucked it from the air. He tucked it behind my ear, and gave me a small smile. The small crooked smile I loved. He really was giving me a choice. I could still walk away. I breathed in, drinking in the glorious scent that emanated from his body. There were so many risks involved in the paths laid out before me. Both paths fraught with danger, mortal peril.

So how was it that when I looked into his eyes again, one of these paths became startlingly, brilliantly clear?

"Forever," I agreed contritely, my eyes locked onto his. I would choose the path with him on it. The path on which I knew for certain, that whatever might happen, I still had him, by my side. Always holding my hand.

It was twilight, the sky was tinted a glorious pinkish orange, which filtered in through the branches overhead. I had made my choice.

"Death that hath sucked the beauty of thy breath, hath had no power yet over thy beauty," he murmured softly, so softly, that I could not be sure if it was meant for my ears. Slowly, he took a deep breath, and as I closed my eyes and tried not to tremble, i felt his cold lips slide down, and rest on the base of my throat.


	2. The Edward Flashbacks

The Edward Flashbacks is an excerpt from Edward's Footsteps, something i'm working on... This is reaaaaally short, but i do like it anyway. I think its kinda confusing, cos its flashbacks... meaning its kinda jerky and short and disoriented... Read and tell me what you think!

* * *

_Maybe the close proximity might help, not that I had ever needed it..._

_Nothing in her mind worth reading anyway..._

_Just another human girl…._

The scent... nothing in my one hundred years measured up to this... It filled me with the utmost desire, the hunger... The years of abstinence did nothing to curb my craving; to stop the temptation... the blood lust.

_Think of Carlisle, Esme... Alice... my family..._ The venom flowed reflexively, my jaw tightened, preparing... _It would ruin all that we have built, everything..._ My mind worked furiously, planning, blatantly disobeying... My thoughts betrayed me. Hands clenched, I shot a glance at the human girl. I met her warm, unsuspecting brown eyes for a fleeting second. That second saved her life.

_It is what's best for her… for both of us…_ I added the last part grudgingly, but the reasoning stayed in my head and evaded my heart. The heart, I reminded myself, that did not beat any more. _You're no good for her, you should not BE here. _

"I missed the part where it was your business," Rosalie said snidely. _Unless you're planning to change her… _she thought, eyebrows raised, expression smug.

"NO!" I roared, incensed.

_You very nearly exposed us all!_

_What if the human talks?_

_Whatever it takes to make you happy Edward…_

_She WILL become one of us Edward…_

"I want to know the truth," she demanded, glaring at me defiantly, eyes squinting slightly in the harsh hospital light.

I gazed broodingly at her sleeping form now, balled up on her side under the covers.

"I'm not sure you want to know," I murmured into the silence.

"Edward…?"

I started, eyes focusing. If my heart could beat, it would have stopped then.

"Edward…" she sighed once more, before turning over and settling back down.

The feeling coursing through my body was unnerving, staggering… Alien somehow; unfamiliar to me. If only I could see into her thoughts… her dreams… If only I knew what she thought of me.

If only I knew what she could have dreamt to that made her say my name…


	3. The One I Never Forgot Bella's POV

An ending that i wrote for... whenever the series ends. Bella wasn't changed, cos she left him. i know it'll never happen really but yeah And now she comes back to Forks... just to reassure herself that she remembered... everything. haha.

* * *

A humans' memory is no more than a sieve.

Time heals all wounds for our kind.

The other kind...

Are very easily distracted.

My memories are still as clear as always, but surreal, like it was ever only a dream. The feeling that, if only I stretched out a little further, I could touch the cold, pale, marble, statue-like figure perfectly imprinted in my mind.

It is raining. The inevitable wetness falls down like tears from the heavens, but do not leave their lingering saltiness on my lips. I realise that the tears will not come this time. The only wetness soaks my hair, clothes and shoes.

The small two-storey house, the bright red truck, and surprisingly, the cruiser. My eyes stray to the second storey window. It looks small and empty now. I imagine him climbing in, like he always used to.

The living room has not changed, not even after I left so many years ago. The pictures of me, Charlie, Renee... The familiar television. I envision him sprawled on the couch, the very vision of perfection. I still remember when we watched Romeo die, right in this very room, his arms around me. I still remember when he loved me.

The room where i spent my childhood summers, and all those years in Forks. The rocking chair stands, empty and still. I still remember waking up in the mornings to his familiar face, that familiar crooked smile, the warm butterscotch eyes. Him, sitting in this very rocking chair. The memories are not as clear as they used to be. I cannot see him here now.

The gravestone protrudes out of the grass at the front of the house. I touch it, it feels cold and hard. Like him, but not as smooth. I trace one hand over the engraved words.

Charlie Swan

Beloved Father, Friend and Chief.

I was not even here when he had died. Remorse fills me. He had never seen my children, my grandchildren. The children's father. He spent his final moments alone, without his only daughter to hold his hand. I finally taste the saltiness of my tears, and I feel glad. I deserve the remorse; the guilt. I deserve everything I got.

Absentmindedly, I wonder what had happened to Jessica, Mike, Angela... A little ache surrounds my heart as I remember Jacob. His life was greatly upset by my existence. I hope he has forgotten me.

I drive, as though in a trance, not knowing where I am going, but yet knowing the way. The red bow is still on the floor of the car, dusty and tattered. The stereo, once torn out, had been fixed back. I turn it on, and soft classical music plays. I remember it, the first song i heard in His car. I turn on the cd player next, but I do not think I can sit and listen to the song now. The sweet melody, the notes rising and falling smoothly. My song. This, I still remember.

I contemplate going to the meadow, but almost immediately cross out the idea. I don't need to be reminded any more of him. He is already everywhere, in everything I do. He is part of my very existence. I drive on, another place in mind.

Forks High School, surrounded by all its lush greenery. I park a distance away from all the other cars and step out. Leaning against the front of my truck, I tilt my head back and gaze unseeingly at the clouds.

My skin is withered and dry. It was once smooth, but age has taken over, just as i told him it would. It is my dream, so many years ago, the one with Gran and the mirror, come to life, only without Him.

I got married. I had kids. I was fond of their father, but it wasn't love. I could never love anyone as much as i had loved Him. Without him, my heart was no longer whole. It ceased to function normally.

I could say that he was the reason I'd left. I could say that he'd made me leave. But the truth remained, and so did the facts. He wanted me human, and I would grow old. I didn't want him to see me like that. I wouldn't.

Kids stream out of the school buildings, heading towards their cars. Scanning disinterestedly, my eyes widen. I zoom in on a car, parked alone. A silver car, the same car, the one I never forgot. A shiny silver Volvo, desperately out of date.

I gasp. My long dormant heart starts up again, at twice the speed. It is Him. The real thing, and not just the shadowy figure from my dreams and memories. He looks exactly the same, warm golden eyes, like melting honey, the chalky pale complexion, and the unique, untidy bronze coloured hair. I cannot move, my body is frozen.

He does not smile, his eyes look broodingly at the ground as he approaches the car.

As he reaches and unlocks it, he finally looks up. I meet his eyes, and time seems to stand still. His eyes still have the same effect on me, hypnotising, wonderfully soft. He breaks our gaze, looking back down on the ground, no recognition in his eyes.

The back of his head is the last thing I see. The bronze hair flashes momentarily in the sun before disappearing into the car. He leaves me.

He leaves me again. For the last time, I look up, I see twilight. The stars wink at me, the smell of damp grass fills the air.

He got distracted, but I never forgot, and I never healed.

Forever, seemed an awfully long time.

But I remembered.


	4. The One I Never Forgot Edward's POV

Edward's POV. i did think Edward needed a chance to tell his story.

* * *

More than sixty years has passed since the day she left, taking my heart with her. I have never forgotten, how could I have? Every little thing still reminds me of her. The smell of the rain, the meadow we shared together, the lab table I now sat at. The seat beside me remained vacant though, even after she left, and after so many years when our family moved back to Forks. She was its only occupant during my time in Forks High School.

As was the room on the second floor of Charlie's house. It remained empty; vacant. She was true to her word, she never came back. Had she really moved on, like I meant for her to? _You never did want her to,_ I reminded myself.

But wouldn't she ever come back? Could she have forgotten?

I imagine what it might be like for her now. Perhaps she would have gotten married, had kids… But maybe she's as lonely as I am. _Then she would have come back. _

I admit, I needed her back.

My family has gotten used to my existence. Or lack thereof. In Alice's words, I was a shadow of my former self. When she had left, I considered going to Italy again. Life wasn't worth living without her. _I have no life without her._ But something stopped me. What if she came back? It was a fragile hope, but it was there. The little hope that kept me alive. My heart was in pieces, but I was alive.

My hands reflexively reached to my wallet, where a letter was folded amongst the bills. Its creases are pronounced, the ink smudged at several places where the tears had dropped. There is a little ache around my heart every time I think of that. _My Bella crying. _

_**Dearest Edward,**_

_**Its getting hard to be around you… there's so much I can't say. I know you're never going to change me now, and I just can't accept the fact that you're going to have to watch me grow old. **_

_**I'll always love you. Forever. But those aren't the memories I want you to have of me when I'm gone. Because I will die someday. **_

_**I'm sorry I can't say this to you in person, but it's better this way, and I have to try. **_

_**Just so you know, the days you spent with me were the best of my life. They were my life. **_

_**Please do remember me sometimes, and take care of Charlie. **_

_**Yours,**_

_**Bella **_

If the tears could come, they would have. Every single time I read it.

The bell rings, lifting me out of my stupor. I move unseeingly to the door. I head towards my silver Volvo, parked away from the rest of the cars. Jasper, Rosalie and the rest of my family never took my car anymore. The outdated one among the others.

I never drove any other car besides the Volvo and my Aston Martin. I wanted to drive a car Bella was familiar with. In case she ever came back. I wanted her to feel at ease… As though time had never passed.

After Charlie passed, I took it upon myself to keep his house clean, especially the room on the second floor. Her room. I would never let her live alone if she came back, but it was another familiar element in Forks. The white grand piano was still there on its platform, her favourite thing in the entire house.

"Besides you, obviously," she had once said.

As I approached the car, I lifted my eyes from the ground. They met a pair of eyes. Warm, brown eyes, gazing at me from opposite the parking lot. An old woman gazed at me, seemingly hypnotised. Her eyes reminded me of Bella's. Her familiar warm, brown eyes.

Tearing my gaze away, I got into my car. Allowing one last fleeting glance behind me at the woman, I drove away into the night. Twilight.

I allowed myself to roam absentmindedly back to the woman with the eyes. The old woman leaning on her old red truck.


End file.
